This invention relates to refuse containers, and more particularly, to a refuse container provided with means for easily scooping up loose objects such as leaves and the like.
The problem of picking up leaves or spilled trash for disposal in a refuse container leaves much to be desired. Since the hands can only hold so much, the process is tedious and time consuming. Further, there is often the frustrating loss of material that occurs when attempting to pick up loose material, with the result that not as much material finds its way into the refuse container during a particular operation than what one starts with.
A need exists for a refuse container which permits ease of filling thereof.